


When a Bet Goes Wrong

by Bookmonkey



Series: MariChat May 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Stupid Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Ladybug introduces a silly game Chat Noir had never heard of.Chat Noir makes a bet with Marinette...and wins.Adrien Agreste didn't think through the possible consequences.





	When a Bet Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: "Can I pick princess?"

The last month of patrols had gotten boring. Things seemed quiet in the city, Hawk Moth hadn't done any akumatizing, and regular criminal activity had also died down when it was clear the two heroes had time on their hands to help catch bank robbers, purse snatchers, and every kind of criminal in between.

Chat Noir both loved and hated that his patrols with Ladybug were boring. He loved the fact the two of them spent the time patrolling, getting to know each other, and hated the fact he felt less and less like a superhero when he actually hadn't gotten the chance to do anything heroic in a while.

Chat was walking with Ladybug on various rooftops, and they had perfected leaping in tandem to the next building, so they didn't even have to stop talking as they made their way around Paris. They talked about what they liked, never going into too much detail, always careful to hide the face behind the mask.

“You want to try one of those, folded paper fortune teller things?” Ladybug held out a folded paper square, slipping her fingers underneath, testing to see that it opened along both axis before grinning at Chat Noir. “Looks like it got a little trampled and blown across Paris, but it will still be fun.”

“How...does it work?” Chat Noir asked, squinting at the words written in four smaller squares on top. _Curiosity, ingenuity, creativity, brave. _

“Have you never done one before?” Chat glanced up at Ladybug, slowly shaking his head. “Oh, well, I'll show you. I'm not sure what kind of fortune it will tell us, but usually the first question goes along the lines of pick the trait you want to see most in others, or pick the trait you see mostly in yourself.” Ladybug turned back to the paper. “I'll go with creativity. Then you open the paper along the two openings with each letter of your answer. C-R-E-A-T-I-V-I-T-Y.” Ladybug moved her fingers quickly, the words on the inside of the paper a blur until she stopped on the 'Y'. _Briefcase, pens, glasses, stopwatch._

“Um...those aren't traits.” Chat tilted his head.

“Well, the words in the second round usually get more specific... I guess, from what I've seen, this will tell me my future career.”

“You mean, besides being the best superhero in Paris M'Lady.” Chat hid his grin when he saw a faint pink color on Ladybug's cheeks below her mask. She rolled her eyes, dismissing his attempts to flirt, by focusing on the paper.

“I choose...pens. P-E-N-S.” Chat caught glimpses of other words, but they ended up back with the same words. “And then you make your final choice, and I choose pens again.” Ladybug removed one hand from the folded paper. Peeling back the paper she showed Chat her answer. “Illustrative author.”

“I can see it now, a set of children's books called, The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Chat gestured to Paris, the orange glow of the sunset making everything seem its best, “they would be a hit M'Lady, and you certainly have the stories to tell.” Ladybug laughed.

“You know, that is probably the best answer I have ever gotten.”

“Do you want to be an author?” Chat said it nonchalantly, but he was always looking to get just a tiny scrap of information that could lead him to Ladybug in real life.

“Didn't think so. But, if my actual plan falls through maybe I'll try writing The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Ladybug winked.

“I will buy every book. Though...wouldn't it be a bit...suspicious?”

“I'd write under the name Ladybug, and do any promotions as Ladybug, so I think people would believe me, and I'd keep my real name a secret.” Ladybug tapped a finger on Chat's nose. “Nice try though.” Chat rolled his eyes. Ladybug put her fingers back into the folder paper, when an alarm started going off on her watch. “Guess it's time to go.” Ladybug waved a hand goodbye and started leaping away, taking the paper with her.

#

Adrien finished his homework, and found himself staring at his computer, bored. There wasn't much left for him to do, and Plagg was taking a nap after his latest slice of camembert, so he couldn't even really talk to him.

Adrien found himself searching for some of those paper fortune things Ladybug had shown him. It was at least something different to occupy his time with. He was supposed to be practicing his Chinese, so he practiced by reading aloud the various options he found in Chinese instead of French. Adrien chuckled when he read one, and opened up the template. He smirked and was tempted to poke Plagg awake, but decided against it since the last time he did that the little Kwami had sunk his teeth into his finger. Instead, Adrien decided he would have Plagg try it out when he woke up.

It was an hour later, nearing dinner, when Plagg woke up. Adrien felt the Kwami land on his shoulder. “Geeze, your shoulder is tense, what have you been doing? Usually after a patrol you are so much more relaxed.” Plagg jumped on Adrien's tight shoulder muscles.

“I've been trying to fold this...thing...and I can't get it to work.” Adrien scowled down at the paper, folded and refolded, but still not a proper fortune teller thing, since Adrien couldn't manipulate it with his fingers like Ladybug did. Plagg chuckled. “I thought you would find it funny. Cos look.” Adrien tried to smooth out the paper, though it was still fairly creased and wrinkled. “There's me,” Adrien pointed to a small picture of his face, cut from a recent photo shoot, “there's us,” a Chat Noir headshot was also used, “and Ladybug.” Adrien frowned slightly, “and since whoever made this needed another famous girl, there's Chloe.” It was a nicer picture of Chloe, one where she didn't look quite so smug, but Adrien remembered happier smiles when they were younger. And there was also Jagged Stone, and a few other famous people too, but Adrien knew Plagg wouldn't care about any of them.

“So...what's the question?” Adrien looked over at Plagg. “You know, what kind of fortune does it predict? Didn't Ladybug say it answers a question?”

“Oh,” Adrien wiggled his mouse, waking his computer from the screensaver, “this one is titled 'Who's your celebrity soulmate?'.”

“Interesting...so...did you get Ladybug?” Adrien frowned at Plagg. The Kwami chuckled. “What? You and I both know that's why you printed this one out.”

“Fine, you're right. But I don't know because I can't even fold the thing.” There was a knock at the bedroom door and Adrien quickly flipped the paper over as Natalie poked her head into the room. Plagg hid behind his back. She announced dinner was served, so he nodded, and said he would be down shortly. Adrien glanced at the crumpled paper and sighed before he headed down to the empty dining room.

One long table, dozens of chairs, with two plates set out. A perfectly proportioned meal sat in front of Adrien, one he had to watch get slightly cold before anyone admitted his father wasn't going to join him and that he could go ahead and eat. At least, that was what usually happened.

Tonight his father walked in before the food began to get cold, taking his usual spot at the other end of the obnoxiously long dining room table. Adrien blinked a lot as his father took his seat, unfurling his napkin with a flick of the wrist that somehow screamed elegance and refinement. Adrien tried to mimic him, but Adrien ended up having to pull apart the folds of his napkin before draping it in his lap. The boy didn't have to look up to feel the disappointment in his father's eyes.

“Did you finish your homework?”

“Yes father.”

“Did you have any tests today?”

“No father.”

“Did you get back any assignments or tests today?”

“Yes father.” Adrien dared to glance up, seeing the steel gray eyes stare at him, waiting for an elaboration. “Physics test, perfect score.”

“Good.” Never great, never awesome, never even a smile, just good. Good because perfection was what was expected.

They began to eat in silence. The air felt thick and it was hard for Adrien to swallow knowing his father was watching every single movement, analyzing everything, seeing the tiniest imperfections in his table manners. The scrape when he cut with his knife too hard sounded like thunder overhead. The split second his elbow brushed against the top of the table before he pulled it away. The clunk his glass made when he set it down too hard on the table.

“Adrien.” The boy looked up, swallowing hard, knowing a lecture was coming. The way his father's eyes slanted downward, and the way he folded his long, thin fingers. “It seems your table manners have begun to slip. Good thing I made some time today so we can go over them once again. Just because we do not dine often together, doesn't mean you should forgo your manners. You will be needing them at several events coming up this summer.”

“Yes father.” Adrien glanced down, knowing he could only take a moment, since the man required he look him in the eye whenever he got a lecture. It was part of good etiquette. When he looked back up, the lecture began. Everything he needed to know about table manners, and a lot of other etiquette rules. Adrien knew the lecture by heart after hearing it at least once a month ever since he could remember. But even being able to repeat the lecture back to his father wasn't enough. Adrien had never managed to be perfect in front of his father. Even when others raved about his great manners, his father always said the same thing, “He still has a long ways to go.” Gabriel Agreste wanted perfection, and Adrien could never quite be good enough.

#

Adrien sighed as he once again failed to fold the fortune teller. It was pretty much just a crumpled piece of paper with pictures and words. Adrien left the crumpled paper at his desk, sighing as he pushed his computer chair away, rolling slowly to the window. Adrien leaned his head back and stared out at the upside down view of Paris outside. The lights were shining and it looked so beautiful and peaceful.

“Plagg?” Adrien heard the sounds of his Kwami munching on some camembert. “Am I a good Chat Noir?” The munching sounds stopped.

“Kid, if you weren't good at it, Master Fu would have taken me back by now.” The munching sounds continued. Adrien sighed. “For being so young, you picked up the job the fastest, and weren't even the slightest bit afraid to leap into the double life. Is that the kind of praise you wanted to hear?” Adrien pulled his head up, watching as Plagg licked his paws clean. Adrien felt a wave of affection for the little cat and he scooped him up in his hands, holding him close to his chest. “Okay okay, you can stop hugging me now.” Plagg's grumpy sounds were muffled, but before Adrien moved his hands, he thought the Kwami was vibrating with purrs.

“You're the best Plagg.” The Kwami with eyes matching his in color blinked at him.

“Wow...your father either really put you down today...or you wanna transform for some silly errand and don't want me to complain about it.”

“It's both actually.” Adrien's eyes shifted away from Plagg. “I just...I need to get out of here.”

“What are you going to do?”

Adrien's eyes landed on his failed fortune teller, and he smirked at Plagg.

#

It wasn't long before Chat stood on the familiar balcony of a Paris civilian he had started to become close too. As both Chat and Adrien, though the girl didn't know the face behind the mask. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was bent over her desk when he knocked on the glass trap door. She opened the door, glancing around and tilting her head up at him. Her black hair was loose, slightly damp, and with Chat's nose, he could smell the citrus shampoo she must have used.

“Hi Marinette.” Chat held out a pristine copy of the template for the fortune teller, “Can you help me fold this?” Chat opened his other hand, showing the crumpled attempt from earlier. “Apparently I'm not too good at folding.”

“You...want me to fold a fortune teller for you?”

“Please...I'll even let you have the first go.” Chat blinked his green eyes, pouting a little. Marinette came out onto the balcony, taking the paper and sitting on the ground, legs making a v-shape out in front of her. Chat sat down across from her, watching as she took the flat piece of paper and turned it into the fortune teller shape Ladybug had held in her hands earlier. She tossed it at him, and he caught it, careful not to let his claws rip the paper.

“You didn't have anyone at home who could help you?” The girl stretched, a yawn gracing her features as Chat looked away, scratching his neck.

“Nah, they're all too busy, and this would be considered too silly to be worthy of my time anyway.” Chat placed his fingers inside like he had seen Ladybug do. He looked up at Marinette. “Ready to find out who your celebrity soulmate is?”

Marinette blinked at him, blue-bell eyes becoming wider and her cheeks becoming pinker in the faint light spilling from her bedroom onto the balcony. “We don't have to do me.”

“Yes we do.” Chat scooted closer, showing Marinette the top options. _Humor, money, brains, body._ “Pick one.” Marinette leaned closer to the fortune teller, her hair brushing up against Chat Noir's wrists.

“Fine.” She sighed, but her tone was light. “Brains.” Chat Noir mimicked Ladybugs movements, spelling out the word and revealing the next four choices. _Luck, looks, connections, strength. _“Strength.” The same four options showed up. “Strength again.” Chat peeled back the paper, revealing the little picture of Chat Noir's head with his name in black ink.

“Ha, I knew you had some underlying motive to put up with a stray like me.” Chat rubbed his head against Marinette's shoulder. “You liiike me.” Marinette laughed and gently shoved Chat away.

“Don't let it get to your head. These things aren't accurate you know. They are for fun, mostly at pre-teen girl sleepovers.”

“Then you won't care if I go after my celebrity soulmate?” Chat Noir wiggled his eyebrows. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I see why you chose this one.” Marinette took the folded paper from Chat's hands. “Then let's see if you get your celebrity crush as your soulmate.”

“Humor.” Chat leaned closer to watch Marinette at work. Four new choices were revealed. _Professor, wrestler, clown, princess._ Chat, having now seen the thing in action twice, was taking his time to carefully choose his next pick. Marinette tugged the fortune teller out of his sight.

“No counting letters! That's cheating.” Chat pursed his lips. He was great in physics, math, history, and learning other languages, he just had one major stumbling block...spelling. And for the life of him he couldn't remember if princess was spelled with one or two 's'es.

“Can I pick princess?” He hoped he could get a glimpse of the fortune teller if Marinette had to double check it was an option, but she still held it close to her chest, keeping it out of his sight.

“Do you wanna pick princess?” Chat nodded. Marinette did the spelling and then looked down at the paper, not showing it to Chat. “Same four choices.” Chat pursed his lips. Ladybug was smart, strong, fun, and she was totally his princess. Just, which one was her face hiding under? Chat went with the fact both Ladybug and Marinette seemed to choose the same one when given a choice. “Princess again.” Marinette unfolded the paper, laughing as she thrust it into Chat's hands. Chat Noir looked down.

“Chloe Bourgeois?” Chat couldn't help but chuckle. In another life he and Chloe would probably have been destined to marry, if he wasn't so curious about the outside world and if she had kept some of her childhood kindness with her. “Though, I don't think she would settle to be just 'princess'.” Marinette was holding her stomach, still laughing her breath hitching and tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

“I know right?” Marinette took a moment to catch her breath. “If Chloe saw this she would insist it be changed to Queen.” Chat Noir grinned.

“Shall we make a bet?” Marinette tilted her head. “I'll bet she wouldn't insist on it being queen.” Chat knew Chloe was smarter than she seemed, and if she had any experience with these fortune tellers, she knew the importance of odd vs even numbers.

“Really, that's how you'll bet?” Marinette tapped a finger on her chin. “How are we even going to get Chloe to play and see if she demands to be under 'queen'?”

“You could take it with you to school tomorrow, and ask her to play.”

“She wouldn't play with me.” Chat pursed his lips, knowing Marinette was right.

“Don't worry.” Chat grinned, knowing he would take full advantage of his own identity. “I know other people in your class, I'm sure I can pass it along to them.”

Marinette sighed. “Okay, so if you somehow get Chloe to play, at school where I can verify what happened, what do I get if I win?”

“A kiss?” Chat puckered his lips, earning him a slap on the arm from Marinette. “Kidding. Uh...” Chat glanced at Marinette and thought about what he knew about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. “Oh, the sequel to Mecha Strike!” Marinette's mouth dropped open.

“That's not supposed to be out for another month.” Chat smirked.

“What can I say, I've got my claws in high places.”

“That's a terrible pun, even for you.”

“I realized I hadn't made one in a while, and decided it was overdue. Anyway, what do I get if I win?” Marinette glanced down.

“What do you want? I mean, I don't have connections like you do or anything, but tell me what you want and I'll tell you if it's feasible.” What did Chat want? A father that was proud of him, but that seemed impossible, even for a hero like him.

“Umm...” Chat glanced around, seeing a dress form in Marinette's room, remembering the bowler hat, and smiled. “Design me something.” Chat turned back to Marinette. “Make me something,” he said again, more softly.

“B-but...if you wear it and I see it...” Marinette glanced away. Chat pursed his lips.

“I promise to never wear it outside my own home. Besides maybe trying it on for a fitting here, mask on I swear. I just...would like something to have, with your signature, so when you become famous for your talent, I have proof that I knew you long before you outshine even my fame.” Marinette looked back at him, blinking. She chewed her lower lip, and Chat's eyes were drawn to it. “I mean, it would be nice to have something from a friend when...” Chat trailed off, knowing he shouldn't go into much detail.

“When no one is around to do silly pastimes with you?” Marinette's voice was gentle and her hand pat his shoulder before she stood up. “Okay. I'm going to get my measuring supplies.” Chat looked up at her, ears perking, mouth pulled up into a grin.

She flicked the balcony light on too, and Chat knew that if anybody were to look out and see them, it would be a strange sight indeed. But he didn't care, not one bit. She measured him and then shooed him off her balcony, claiming it would be a miracle if she got her homework done at a reasonable hour. He made sure to scoop the folded fortune teller into his hand.

“Sorry to take up so much of your time.” Chat bowed before he lightly jumped onto the railing.

“It's fine.” Marinette smiled, “I look forward to the results of our bet.” Chat grinned even wider.

“So do I.”

#

Adrien hummed to himself as he walked into the school the next morning. The fortune teller was carefully stowed away in his backpack, since he knew he would be clueless on how to fix it if he managed to somehow ruin it.

Adrien slipped into his seat next to Nino. “Hey.” Adrien greeted him.

“Hey, what's up?”

“Want to help me out with a bet?”

“Ooo...what's at stake?” Nino grinned and leaned closer. Adrien glanced around, though it was hardly needed since Marinette was never in the classroom this early.

“Honor and my early copy of the Mecha Strike sequel.” Nino gasped.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Just, play a little game with me during lunch, and help me get the class involved.”

“Deal.” Adrien smiled to himself. He wasn't asking Nino to help him make Chloe choose to leave her face under 'princess', he was asking for his help to get Chloe interested game in the first place. She wouldn't be unless other people were, a lot of other people. If they couldn't get Chloe interested, neither Marinette or Chat Noir would get anything out of the bet.

#

Lunch rolled around and Adrien pulled out the fortune teller. Nino looked at it with raised eyebrows. “Umm...when you said play a game with you...I was expecting...well...anything else really.” Adrien grinned.

“C'mon. It's silly harmless fun.”

“Isn't that something for pre-teen girls to do at sleepovers?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “This is a very accurate version of those for finding out your celebrity soulmate.”

“Oh, have they improved from crush to soulmate now?” Nino chuckled. “Fine, I'll bite. Not sure how we can get others to though.” Adrien showed the first four options to Nino. “Humor.” Nino wrinkled his nose at the next options. “Uh, wrestler I guess.” Adrien did it and showed Nino again. “Uh, are there only guys in this?”

“An even mixture of both.”

“Then princess I guess.” Adrien stifled his chuckle as he showed his friend who he got.

“Nope. Nuh-uh. I want a do over. You didn't tell me Chloe was in there.” Nino crossed his arms and Adrien let his laughter spill forth.

“I mean, I'm in there too. And Chat Noir, Ladybug, Jagged Stone, and a couple others.”

“Did you make this?”

“No. I didn't even know these things existed until last night.”

“I still want a do over.” Adrien rolled his eyes and presented Nino with the options again.

“Brains.” Adrien showed his friends the new options. He glanced around while Nino thought, noticing a few of their classmates were glancing at them. “Luck.” Adrien showed the same options back at Nino. “Looks.” Adrien peeled back the answer, and threw an arm around Nino.

“Aww buddy. I didn't know you felt that way.” Nino pulled the fortune teller out of Adrien's hands.

“Guess we were destined to be friends huh?” Nino set the fortune teller down on the table to ruffle Adrien's hair. The two boys laughed as Kim and Ivan walked over, asking what was going on.

“Wanna have a good laugh and see if any of you match with me or Chloe as your celebrity soulmate?” The two boys looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and sitting down across from Adrien and Nino.

Neither Kim or Ivan got Adrien or Chloe, and after them more people started coming over. Soon at least one of every celebrity had been found and people were betting each other on who someone new to the game would get. For something that was so impractical, it was giving everyone some good laughs.

Marinette and Alya came to the table pretty late. Chloe, who had been listening for a while, and making bets, hadn't played herself or made any comment on her being under princess. Alya did a quick round, punching the air when she got Chat Noir. Nino pursed his lips.

“Don't worry Nino, I'll only let him sweep me off my feet so he'll feel so guilty for breaking my heart later that he'll give me every exclusive interview for the rest of our lives. And then we'll split the profits.” Alya winked at Nino. The boy rolled his eyes. Adrien chuckled at the thought of, well, him, breaking her heart. It was hilarious, since a part of him was very afraid what her inquisitive attack on life could find out if she got too close to him or Chat Noir. “Okay Marinette, your turn.”

As Alya pushed her friend closer to Adrien, their classmates started trying to guess who she would get. Adrien held the fortune teller out to her, trying to ignore the fact people were saying his name more than any of the other celebrities. He wondered if she would go the safe route and just get Chat Noir again, to avoid giving their classmates the satisfaction of being right.

“Humor.” Marinette mumbled. Adrien furrowed his brows as he showed Marinette the next four options. “Princess.” Adrien kept his focus on the fortune teller, wondering where Marinette was going with this. “Princess.” Adrien slowly revealed the face under 'princess', not looking up at Marinette, because he was pretty sure if he looked at her face, he would blurt his question.

There was hooting, and hollering and laughing, and some light heated teasing for both Marinette and Chloe.

“Ew.” Chloe shook hands off her that were trying to push her closer to Marinette.

“Double ew. Princess? Gosh Chloe, whoever made this hasn't really met you.” Marinette for her part, had a smirk on her lips. Suddenly, Adrien knew where she was going with this, and he had to resist the urge to applaud. Other adjectives, none of them flattering were suggested by the crowd of classmates, and every one of them made Chloe frown more. The suggestion was on Adrien's lips, but Marinette beat him to it.

“Sure, that's what we'd say. But I think Chloe would prefer being called 'queen'.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Well duh. Any other time maybe. But Princess leads back to the option princess, and since most people pick the same option when given the choice, more people will pick me if it stays princess. It has an even number of letters unlike queen.” Chloe frowned over at Adrien. “I'm surprised you even have such a silly thing.” Adrien chuckled nervously.

“Yeah. Uh, well, an acquaintance, thought it was funny, since my face was on it, and emailed me the template, thought I'd get a kick out of it. And I thought you guys would get a kick out of it, so I brought it in.” Adrien avoided looking at Marinette, staring down at the folded paper instead. He was saved further comment, by the bell ringing for physics.

As people started heading up the stairs, Nino grabbed his arm and delayed them a moment. “Did you win the bet?” Adrien smiled softly.

“Yeah.” Nino grinned, throwing his fist in the air. “So, can we play the sequel tonight?” Adrien shook his head. Nino sighed. “You owe me at least an afternoon of playing before you risk losing it in another bet.” Adrien nodded, pursing his lips, feeling guilty he had basically conned Marinette, she was the one to prod Chloe into answering their question, including matching with her. Which, as silly as the game was, it certainly wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon.

#

Chat Noir slipped out during his piano practice, landing on Marinette's balcony. He didn't even have to knock, as the girl was already on the balcony, a textbook in her lap. She looked up as he arrived.

“You know Adrien Agreste, huh?” Chat rubbed the back of his neck.

“I know someone who modeled with him last month, and I asked him to pass it along, since I figured the boy might get a laugh out of it and bring it to school.”

“Did you hear what Chloe decided?”

“I won didn't I?” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, so here.” Marinette tossed him her sketchbook. “The pages with green sticky notes are things I drew up with you in mind.” Chat Noir glanced at the pages with the sticky notes, which seemed to be in various pages of the sketchbook, the beginning, middle, and the more recent ones.

“Seems like you have had me in mind longer than a day...” Marinette looked away with a small huff. “I am honored, as well as giddy since this is totally proof I am your celebrity soulmate.”

“I thought I told you not to let it get to your head.” Chat grinned.

“Only teasing.” He studied the sketchbook for a few minutes, leaning against the railing. “This one.” Marinette took the sketchbook and her eyebrows furrowed together.

“The green and black short sleeves and shorts flannel pajamas?” She looked up at him and her eyebrows furrowed even more. Chat Noir shrugged.

“Hey, if I'm only going to wear them at home, I might as well get some use out of them.” Marinette nodded, though her eyebrows remained furrowed. It was also a design earlier in her sketchbook, one that in no way was made before the bet. “So, since I know you probably have other things, like school, how about I stop back in a week to check on the progress. And then you can give me a better estimate.”

“One month.” Chat Noir tilted his head. “I'll have them ready for a fitting in a month. I've got a few big tests coming up, so there is no way it will be any sooner than that.” Chat bowed.

“Then I'll see you in one month.”

#

One month was a long time to wait, but at least Adrien had a few things to look forward to while he waited. Playing Mecha Strike IV with Nino and patrols with Ladybug.

Chat Noir had patrol with Ladybug about a week later, and he brought his celebrity soulmate fortune teller with him. Chat carefully concealed the object in his hands until he and Ladybug found one of their favorite spots to sit, a roof overlooking the Louvre. They both liked the way the light bounced off the pyramid.

“Hey,” Chat held out his hands, revealing the fortune teller in his hands. “Wanna see who your celebrity crush is?” Ladybug blinked at him, before rolling her eyes.

“Really Chat?” Chat slipped his fingers into the folded paper, showing the options to Ladybug. She sighed, looking at the paper in Chat's hands. “Brains.” Chat showed Ladybug her next options. “Strength.” Chat showed her the options, expecting strength to be chosen again, trying to plan his reaction to the face underneath strength. “Looks.” Ladybug eventually said.

“Really? Didn't expect that M'Lady.” Chat Noir reached for the tab, having no plan for the face that lay under 'looks'. He blinked at it, then looked over at a nearby billboard, and then looked back down. “Umm...what's that famous model's name again. Double A or something.” Ladybug grabbed the fortune teller from Chat's paws.

“Adrien Agreste!” She squeaked a little, before she threw the paper back at Chat. Her face was a little pink, but she cleared her throat. “Those things are just silly.” Chat Noir chuckled, amused to see that both of him could fluster the normally composed Ladybug, if only for a moment. “Anyway,” she glanced at her watch. “Can we cut patrol short? I have a ton of stuff to do.” Chat nodded, feeling sad she was leaving, but he didn't want to keep her from her life.

“See you at the next patrol.” Ladybug nodded, waving before she started jumping between the roofs of Paris. Chat Noir watched her go, wishing he actually wanted to do at least one of the things waiting for him at home.

#

Nothing was perfect and his father was breathing down his neck. He had done four photo shoots in a week, on top of juggling school, fencing, and supplemental lessons. Adrien had kept perfect grades, impressed his Chinese tutor, was complimented in fencing, and still, his father was frowning at the photos on his computer.

“You seem...stiffer.” Adrien hid his clenched fists behind his back. “Though it is such a minute change, I doubt anyone but I would even notice. So, these are acceptable.” Gabriel picked a few, probably a few the least stiff to his overly critical eyes, and sent them to marketing. “You are dismissed.” Adrien quickly walked out of his father's office, afraid if he stood there any longer, he would explode.

#

Adrien spent a lot of time playing Mecha Strike IV. A few times with Nino. Though, it wasn't quite as fun knowing he had gotten Marinette's hopes up. So, near the end of the month wait, Adrien took the game to Nino's which they played for a couple hours. And when he was done, Adrien made sure to make a stop at the bakery.

All the smells of sweets wrapped Adrien up in a warmth he wished he had more excuses to visit, to feel. Adrien made sure he had to dig into his backpack with his wallet, insisting he pay for his dessert, letting the game slip from his bag. There was a note on the inside of the case, so he left it at the bakery to be found.

_Call this a preemptive thank you for the pj's. ~Chat Noir~_

Adrien went home, feeling a little better, even if the mansion was still filled with the same stifling atmosphere.

#

A few days later, Chat Nor checked in with Marinette. He saw the pj's on a dress form and Marinette quickly pulled them off and handed them to him. “Try them on. They should fit over your suit.” Chat pulled on the shirt and shorts combo, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. Even through the Chat suit over his fingers, he could feel the softness of the material. “Good?” Marinette stood by her desk.

“Purr-fect.” Chat smiled. Marinette held the game out, insisting he take it back. Chat refused, saying he shouldn't have made the bet, and that he wanted her to have something for all her had work on the pj's. She slowly nodded. “Thanks so much Marinette.” She waved her hand dismissively.

#

Adrien had to buy his own copy of Mecha Strike IV when it officially came out. And since his father was looking for something significant to punish him for, decided that misplacing a pre-release game and buying his own, was enough to get grounded. Like, grounded from school too.

Adrien spent the day in the pj's Marinette made. He read some books, read some crazy comments on the Ladyblog, and eventually was practicing fencing while he waited for Nino to drop off his homework.

Adrien had lied and said he was sick. It was the lie his father told the school anyway. And Nino had agreed to bring him his homework. So, the fencing practice was to work up a sweat, to look like maybe he had a slight fever. His lie needed to be convincing.

Adrien was expecting Natalie to knock on his door, so he said come in without waiting for her usual announcement of his visitors. Too late Adrien looked over to find Nino, Alya, and finally Marinette standing slightly behind the other two. Adrien who was sitting on top of his covers, book in his lap, sweaty from the fencing, realized he had made a huge mistake.

First, Marinette went red, very very red, then she went pale, deathly white almost, and she rocked on her feet. Nino and Alya didn't seem to notice, they were drawn to Adrien, who, he was sure, his face must have also taken on a slightly pale look. They were worried about him, but their concern wasn't comforting in the moment, since all he was worried about was Marinette's shock.

“Adrien!” Nino waved a hand in front of his face and Adrien finally turned away from Marinette, who stood still as a statue still in his doorway. “Are you really okay? Should we leave now?” The thing was, Adrien had been perfectly fine until they got there, now he was feeling sick, of course, because he had screwed up.

“I'm fine.” Adrien tried to smile, tried to laugh, tried to brush away Nino's concern as easily as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Nino seemed to buy it, asking if Adrien had beat Mecha Strike IV yet. Alya seemed to buy it, or she was too concerned having finally noticed Marinette hadn't moved yet.

But there was one person in the room who didn't buy it. Marinette finally moved from the doorway, practically marching into the room with such purpose Adrien wondered for a moment if the usual klutzy stuttering Marinette was just an act. Since she didn't even flinch or trip or stutter as she grabbed the collar of his pj's, revealing the gold stitching that was her signature, and looked him in the eye. “You liar.”

Adrien watched Marinette's face show many different reactions as she confirmed these were her pj's, and thus confirmed it had been him at her balcony, joking about kissing, and shrugging off his loneliness.

“M-Marinette-” She pushed him away as she turned away. She headed back to the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob, but she didn't seem ready to leave the room quite yet.

“You compulsive, reckless, lying idiot!” She said, not loudly, but loud enough.

“Marinette!” Adrien pushed himself off the bed, forgetting about Alya and Nino, reaching for Marinette's hand, not wanting her to leave angry at him. She pulled her wrist away, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Liar!” She hissed again, tensing up.

“Okay, so I'm not sick. But I only repeated my dad's words.” Adrien took a step back, giving the girl some space, to let her digest the truth. “And I never expected anyone except Nino today. I mean, I never expected to see you in my house...I kinda thought you hated me.” Adrien looked away, memories of the girl stuttering, of running away, not able to stand being alone with him. Except when he was Chat Noir. For some reason, she was less intimidated by a superhero.

Marinette's mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out. Adrien was vaguely aware of laughter coming from behind him, hoping it was just nervous laughter from Nino and Alya. Since this wasn't very funny to him.

“Dude,” Adrien felt Nino's hand on his shoulder. “Add oblivious to the list of angry adjectives.” Adrien sent his friend a puzzled look.

“Hold on a second Nino,” Alya crossed the room to stand by her best friend. “Marinette does hate liars, so depending on the lie, he could be correct.”

“I wasn't lying per say... I was just keeping an important secret.” Adrien rubbed his arms.

“Yeah, and that went real well.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I didn't plan on getting grounded, or Nino bringing guests. You of all people should know school is a place I actually like to be.”

“Then why are you here if you're not sick?”

“A guilty conscience over our bet. I had insider knowledge after all.” Marinette blinked and Nino tightened his grip on Adrien's shoulder.

“Wait you made a bet with Marinette, with your Mecha Strike IV as collateral, over a paper fortune teller?” Nino laughed. “Wait...does that mean you gave your copy to Marinette?”

“Relax Nino, I bought my own copy. But yes, I left Marinette my old copy. My excuse to buy a new copy, was I lost the old one. Apparently Adrien Agreste should be so perfect losing items should never happen. So here I am.” Adrien walked away from Nino's grip, reaching for Marinette's hand.

She didn't pull away this time. Adrien squeezed her hand. “I'm sorry.”

Marinette looked up. The lower rim of her eyelids were wet, and she was blinking rapidly. Adrien hung his head, staring at his bare feet, knowing that whatever chance of friendship he had with Marinette, he had destroyed the moment she learned his secret. “I,” Adrien's head popped back up, finding himself caught in Marinette's gaze. “I'm a liar too.” And then, her hand was gone and Marinette was out the door.

Adrien blinked as she watched her run down the large central staircase, her pigtails bouncing. Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced at Nino. “Dude,” his friend pushed his baseball cap up a little, “what was that about?”

The front door was heavy, and no matter how softly one tried to close it, the shutting sound always seemed to echo in the empty foyer. Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “I wish I knew.” Adrien understood why she would be angry. He was a big fat liar, compulsive, and he used his secret as leverage to win a bet. Not that he could explain to Nino the full story, he still had a secret to keep. Which only added to his career as a compulsive liar. But the part about Marinette lying, well, that was something he didn't understand.

He could only hope that after the shock receded, it meant they still had a chance to be friends.

Adrien had Nino, and by extension his girlfriend Alya, and to some extent his childhood friend Chloe, but in the life where walls and expectations didn't feel like they were closing in on him, Ladybug and Marinette were the two most important friends. He wasn't sure what he would do without Marinette.

During Adrien's contemplation, an arm had wrapped around his shoulders, bending in front of his neck. Alya was ready to strike. “What did you lie to my girl about Adrien?”

“Um,” Adrien moved a hand up, loosely grasping Alya's wrist. “I may have, er,” Alya's arm tightened, and her skin felt cold against his neck, “bent the truth a little in order to win the bet.” He blurted. It was the only thing that would make sense, and keep his superhero identity to himself, and Marinette.

“Come on Alya,” Nino was talking, and Adrien felt Alya being pulled away. “Whatever went down between the two of them, it at least got them talking. Marinette hardly stuttered!” Adrien turned so he could see Alya's thoughtful expression. He nodded, clapping Nino on the shoulder.

“Yeah, in the end I, er, was just trying to break the ice.” Adrien said carefully, hopeful sounding, or maybe hesitant, he wasn't quite sure. Alya frowned slightly, before reaching out and tugging at Adrien's collar, just like Marinette. There, the gold stitching of Marinette's name was revealed.

“She designed these?” Alya's eyebrows went up. “You could have just asked, why build a bet around it?”

Adrien scratched at the back of his neck. “Uh, er,” Adrien sighed. “I know she's competitive, and that was the only other time her stuttering was minimized. I wanted her to be comfortable around me, thus, the bet.” Alya let go of his collar. Adrien relaxed the tension in his shoulders.

“Well,” Alya pursed her lips, glancing at Nino, “whatever happened, you two better work it out.” Alya smacked a fist against her palm. “Or else model boy.” Adrien swallowed. Even though he was a hero, Alya was intense, a whirlwind, and with the popularity of her Ladyblog, it could really do some damage. Adrien quickly nodded, and then the teens feel silent when the clacking of heels were heard in the foyer.

“Time for your friends to go Adrien.” Adrien nodded. He waved as his friends left, shutting the door with a sigh.

“I really screwed that up, didn't I Plagg?” Adrien leaned against the door. Plagg's chuckle preceded the little black blur coming out from his hiding place.

“Yep.” Plagg chuckled some more. “Told you not to mix your civilian and hero life.” Plagg's ear twitched. “And, all you had to do was listen to Natalie's announcement, to give you time to change or hide under the covers, but nope, you didn't bother with that.” Adrien turned, so he could lightly hit his head on his bedroom door.

“Guess I should...” Adrien paused. He was going to say, transform and talk to Marinette, but he wasn't sure that was the best plan. She was mad at him. For good reason. “Should I, er, talk to her?”

“Probably,” Plagg landed on his shoulder. “And, well, you should probably let Ladybug know that someone knows your identity.” Adrien groaned.

“Yep.” Adrien sighed again. “Totally screwed.” The idea he had to tell Ladybug his mistake, was nerve wracking. Though, she was his best friend, his partner. She would be disappointed, but Ladybug would probably understand how it was a mistake. An accident. Adrien glanced at Plagg, who was showing off his tiny little fangs. Adrien sighed. “You're totally enjoying this aren't you?” Plagg purred. “Well then, now the question is, who do I talk to first?” Plagg cackled, rolling onto his back on Adrien's shoulder. “You're no help.” Adrien grumbled under his breath.

“You really want my suggestion?” Plagg rolled onto his stomach, his tail swishing back and forth. “Clear things up with Marinette first, make sure she doesn't go blabbing to Alya about your identity.” Adrien nodded, pulling away from his door. “Though you better be bringing some extra camembert.” This time it was Adrien's turn to chuckle.

“Yeah, what else is new.” Adrien walked to his fridge, though he paused in front of his mirror. “Probably would be a good idea to change.” He wasn't sure if he would talk to Marinette as Chat or Adrien, but just in case, it would probably be less awkward if he wasn't in the pj's she had made for him.

#

Adrien took some extra camembert wheels, and headed off to Marinette's, leaping across rooftops as Chat Noir. He knocked on the skylight, resting back on his haunches. Marinette opened it up, pulling herself up onto the roof.

“Hey,” Chat smiled at Marinette. She glanced at him, before she turned away. “Um,” Chat scratched at the back of his neck. “I just wanted to say, again, how sorry I am.” Marinette sighed.

“I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.” She put a hand to her head. “Alya's been texting me non stop,” Chat's ears twitched as he heard Marinette's phone ding in her room. “And I realize, now, I could have revealed your identity, which is dangerous.” Chat shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, that was a possibility, but they don't know anything. So, we're good.” Chat smiled. Marinette sighed.

“Still shouldn't have yelled,” she mumbled. “A-anyway.” Marinette cleared her throat. “Um,” she glanced away again. “I won't tell anyone.” She glanced at Chat before looking away again. “Your secret's safe with me.” Chat reached out, tugging gently on one of her pig tales. She squeaked and glared at Chat.

“I figured that you know.” She pushed Chat's arm away. “But purrcess,” Chat reached out and poked Marinette's nose, “you know you love me.” Her whole face turned red, and she started babbling all sorts of nonsense. Chat chuckled. “You know,” Chat tilted his head, “I've been wondering for a while, but why do you stutter around Adrien, but seem perfectly fine around Chat?” Chat taped his chin. “I mean, I would think that Chat Noir, Paris' superhero, destruction at the tip of my claws,” Chat held up his hand, wriggling his fingers, “would be more nerve wracking than Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette hid her face behind her hands. “D-don't wanna t-talk about that.” Chat sighed.

“C'mon Mari.” Chat pursed his lips, clasping his hands in front of him. “Please!” Chat dragged out the word until he ran out of breath. Marinette shook her head, her pigtails bobbing. Chat sighed. “All right.” Chat cleared his throat. “I better get going anyway.” Chat knew when to let an issue drop. “I have to tell Ladybug that a civilian knows my identity.” Chat sighed. “I won't tell her it's you, but she has a right to know that my secret is one shared.” Chat stood up.

“Chat,” a cold hand grabbed his wrist. “You don't have to leave.” Chat looked down. Marinette's head was still down, but her hands were away from her face. She stood up, taking a deep breath before she looked up at Chat. Her blue eyes gazed into his. “I'm Ladybug.” Chat blinked. A little red Kwami, with black spots, peeked out from behind Marinette's neck.

“You...” Chat blinked again, grabbing Marinette's hands. “You're Ladybug!” Chat tugged on her hands, spinning her around the roof. He started laughing, and Marinette started laughing. “You've been sitting behind me all this time!” Chat pulled Marinette into a hug. He purred. Which made Marinette laugh even harder.

“Easy there kitty.” Chat let go, leaning back so he could look down at Marinette. Her face was bright red again, but she was grinning. “We've got to get our stories straight for Nino and Alya.”

“And you still have to tell me about the stuttering.” Chat poked her nose as she rolled her eyes. They sat on her balcony, chatting and giggling until Chat had to return home.

“See you tomorrow,” Chat kissed Marinette's knuckles before he left. And her reaction was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> And the bet hinges on the English words since with the French words they are both odd...oh well. I hope it was fun read nonetheless.


End file.
